I'm in Love with a Stripper
by SayuriKuchiki
Summary: Miroku is a wealthy business man who goes to a local strip club with his friends. There he meets Sango, who's a stripper, but Naraku refuses to let any man near her without money in exchange. To what extent is Naraku prepared to go to keep them apart.
1. Vixens

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any character associated with the show.

* * *

I'm in Love with a Stripper

Vixen's

"This better not suck" Inuyasha grumbled as we walked down the sidewalk. "It's not going to suck Inuyasha" I assured him "I mean what could possibly suck about women taking their clothes off for our enjoyment." I couldn't help but smile as I thought of all those beautiful women; the place was called 'Vixens' so the women had to be hot. "Hello!" Koga said while waving his hand in front of my face "He's fantasizing about women again" added Sesshomaru with a heavy sigh. "Ya' know Miroku, if you're this dopey over women and we ain't even got there yet, maybe ya' need to go" Inuyasha stated gruffly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Inuyasha I am not 'dopey' over women, I just happen to have a strong like for the female body"

"Strong like my ass you're obsessed. You're always walkin around grabbin women on the ass and asking that stupid question 'will you bear my child?' I'm just surprised some woman hasn't already slapped the ever livin' hell out of you."

"Well I did get that restraining order one time"

"Restraining order! What the hell did you do!"

"I have no idea"

"You don't know, how could you not know how you got a restraining order? I bet that you were looking through her bathroom window and was watching her take a shower or something, you nasty pervert."

"Inuyasha. First, I would never invade a woman's privacy like that. Second, I live in a penthouse apartment what the heck am I suppose to do scale the walls like Spiderman, I already tried that is doesn't work. Third, you're a dumbass. Forth, I'm tired of arguing with you because I'm missing all of my beautiful women. So let's go boys."

When we turned around they were gone, they had obviously left sometime during our argument, as we looked ahead we saw them in front of 'Vixens.'

"Know something Sesshomaru, those two are idiots"

"I wholly agree"

However, they did wait for us to catch up so we could all go in together. As we entered it looked just like any other strip club, nothing special, or so I first thought.

"Hey girls check out what the wind just blew in," Kagura demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh wow their kinda cute," stated Ayame. "Especially the one with the red shirt on" Kagome said dreamily. "Is not, the one with the long black hair is way cuter," Ayame argued "Hell no, the one with the tattoo" Kagura argued back. "Your all crazy" said Sango as she poked her head out from a curtain "obviously the hottest one has that sexy little ponytail."

"Well unfortunately you can't have any of them because you're stuck with that jackass, Naraku. I still don't know what you see in him"

"Lay off Kagura you know how much I hate Naraku"

"Sango!" An angry voice called her name and they definitely knew who it was… Naraku.

"He beckons" Kagome and Ayame said in unison.

"I heard him and he sounds pissed off today"

"Today? Sango, girl, he always sounds pissed off" said Ayame while trying to bring Sango back to reality. "Yeah kind of like Koharu, except with one difference" said Kagura. "What's that?" Kagome asked curiously. "Koharu always walks around like she's got a permanent corncob shoved up her ass." They all started laughing but their laughter didn't last long.

"Sango, where the hell are you!"

"I better go, I'll see you after the show"

"No one is waiting on them, let's go before someone else gets there" said Kagome who still had a goofy look on her face. The guys and I had found, or I should say, I had found, the perfect table, it was close enough to all the action that was sure to come. As I looked up I saw three waitresses coming our way, they were cute but not exactly my type.

"Hi there I'm Kagura and this Kagome and Ayame and we would be delighted to serve you."

Yeah more like they'd be delighted to serve Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru. They were staring at them so hard; I thought they might burn a hole right through them. I looked over at the guys and they were doing the same thing.

"I'm Miroku and this is Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru."

'Hm… 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3… 4… three girls and four guys, well that won't work' Inuyasha thought. "Hey you, Kagome right?" Kagome by this time had a huge smile plastered on her face, nodded in approval. "You got a friend for 'dopey' here?" Naturally he meant me. Kagome, Kagura, and Ayame glanced at each other and let out a little giggle, I wondered what could possibly be funny. "Yeah we have a another friend named Sango" Ayame said with a smile. Then it hit me they were laughing about this Sango girl that meant she was fat or ugly, hell maybe even both. Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Why would a fat, ugly girl work in a strip club, maybe she didn't work here, so I figured I should just ask.

"So does Sango work here?"

"Yes" they said in unison. "So which one is she?" I scanned the room looking at all the waitresses but none were fat and definitely not ugly, I was just finishing my scan of the room when the music started. "That's Sango" Kagura said as she pointed to the stage.

I was awe struck, she was gorgeous, long dark brown hair that stretched all the way down until it touched the middle of her back, sexy brown eyes, and her body was perfect, absolutely flawless. The way she moved had me locked in a trance, my eyes followed every move that she made. I was afraid that if I blinked I would have missed something. I felt something for this woman but what… what was this feeling I had burning like fire deep in my soul? I was so disappointed when the show ended, I wondered if I would get to see her again before we left.

"Don't be surprised if she comes over here" Ayame said and with that I completely snapped out of my trance.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sango made a deal with the owner that after show she gets a thirty-minute break to do whatever she wants and she usually talks to us and since were over here…"

"Can it Ayame, here she comes" Kagura snapped. She was right, she was coming and with each step she took my heart began to beat faster.

"Hi. So who are these handsome young gentlemen." Sango said in a seductive voice. Sango's sultry voice rang in ears like bells. "Well this is Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha; ain't he cute, and this is Miroku." As soon as Kagome said Inuyasha's name I could practically see little hearts pop up into her eyes. Then my heart nearly stopped Sango had sat down right in front of me and she had her eyes focused directly on mine. I thought I was going to have what Inuyasha would call a 'perverted fit' I was never sure exactly what that meant but it defiantly felt like the right words to use. I wanted to caress her so badly, but unfortunately she was sitting on my hands favorite resting place.

"So Miroku I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, and I'd have to say I'm very impressed by what I see."

As soon as I had said that a sexy and seductive smile came across her face and that fire became a big roaring furnace.

"Well, well, well, you're quite the charmer aren't you Mr. Miroku?"

Time to step it up a notch, so I reached out and took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"And you're quite the beauty Ms. Sango and it's Miroku if you don't mind."

"Well then, Miroku, I must insist that you call me Sango."

None of us knew it at the time but we had just unleashed the Gates of Hell. We hadn't been talking long, maybe five or ten minutes but when I looked at Sango, time stood still. I could have sat there staring into her eyes for the rest of my life, and that's when I realized it, I wanted her and not for a one night stand like most of the guys in this place, I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I wanted to marry her, have children with her, and grow old with her. Then my fantasy world came crashing down around me as a tall man with long black hair came up behind the girls, he kind of reminded me of a serial killer, 'Who is this freak?'

"What the hell is going on over here!" he shouted angrily. This freak had to be their boss. "We were just taking their orders" Kagome said nervously. "Do I look that stupid to you? Does it take ten damn minutes to order a beer or something? No, so I want you three to get your lazy asses back to work. NOW!" "Yes sir"

"And as for you, I want your pretty little ass backstage, now!"

"Look Naraku, the deal was that if I work here, in your hellhole, I get a thirty-minute break between shows to do whatever I want and this is what I want to do"

"Well guess what, your thirty-minutes has been cut short today because Koharu twisted her ankle and can't do her part, so you're taking her place. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand"

As soon as Sango left, I had a feeling that Naraku wasn't done yet.

"Now you four listen and listen good. I don't care if you come here, that just brings me more money, but stay away from the girls especially Sango, she's mine. I've had too many girls stolen from me by some punk ass pretty boy and if you think I'm letting that happen again you're out of your damn mind. Sango's my main attraction, why don't we just call her money in the bank, she makes me a lot of money, that's all she's good for and all she'll ever be good for."

He finally turned and walked away. I couldn't believe it; Sango was dating this bastard. Why? There had to be a good reason. He called her his main attraction, his money in the bank, this wasn't a damn circus and she wasn't a sideshow attraction, she was attractive but not an attraction. He was the scum of the earth, too low to even be called a human being, much less a man. No woman should be talked about like that, wait, if he talked about her that bad, he could possibly even have the nerve to hit her. That was it I had to find out why she was dating this bastard and get her away from him.

"Ya know somethin' when that Naraku guy got mad he looked kind of constipated" Inuyasha stated. "Inuyasha that was really unnecessary and really uncalled for" Sesshomaru said seriously. But of course Inuyasha and Koga were laughing their butts off about the constipated remark. "Sorry, what'd you say?" Inuyasha asked, "Yeah, we weren't listening" Koga added.

"Geez, you two have the attention span of a rodent, I can't even believe that I am related to you"

"Hey guys, let's get out of here and maybe come back tomorrow" I said in a rather pissed off, disappointed voice. As we got up I saw Sango walk on stage, I really wanted to stay but I knew it would be better for everyone if we just left for today.

"Until next time my dearest Sango" I said in low voice as we walked towards the door. "Did you say something, Miroku?" Koga asked. "Huh… oh… no, nothing"

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think. I'm new at this so please go easy on me, and if you have any helpful tips, you're more than welcome to share them. 


	2. Just Like Everyone Else

Wow, it looks like a few of you wanted an update, so here you go, Chapter 2.

* * *

"Just Like Everyone Else"

As I walked into my apartment images of Sango flashed in my head. I had hundreds of questions and the answers to none of them.

Back at Vixen's …

"Finally quitting time" Kagura said happily "I can't wait to get these damn high heels off of my feet" "Yeah me too" said an exhausted Ayame "and tomorrow we have the night off and someone else's feet can hurt" "Actually I've decided that you three are working tomorrow" Naraku said as he walked up behind them. "What? Why?" Kagome asked. "Do you honestly think that after that little stunt you three little bitches pulled today that I would let you have a night off? I don't think so. Now get out of here, I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Ayame, Kagura, and Kagome quickly grabbed their things and left, they knew what he meant. Naraku ordered everyone to leave, until it was just he and Sango were left.

Naraku stormed down to Sango's dressing room and flung the door open, he was mad and he let it be known.

"Naraku, you startled me" Sango said "Stand up" Naraku ordered. As Sango stood Naraku walked over to her and grabbed her wrists and put all of his strength into his grip.

"Let go you're hurting me"

"Your pain brings me pleasure"

"You're sick"

"Some people might think so, but I find causing others pain, especially you, brings me such joy, it's my reason for living"

"If this is about what happened tonight, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just talking to him"

"Let's get one thing straight, your job is stripping and making men lust for your body, not to sit down and have a conversation with them"

"All right, it won't happen again"

"I know it won't, because if it does, I'll rip out your precious voice box! Now get out of here!"

With that Naraku released his grip and left, as Sango looked down at her wrists she could see the marks he had left on her. When she arrived at her apartment she began to cry.

"Why? Why did my life turn out this way? Why didn't I just die in that car crash like my father and Kohaku? Why was I left here? There must be a reason"

The Next Morning…

Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and myself entered the elevator at Nakamura Software, the business that I owned; I knew it was going to be another long day in the corporate world. "I was thinking about going back to Vixen's tonight to see Sango again" I began "You guys wanna go?" "Hell yeah, Ayame was cute" Koga answered "I suppose I'll come along also, Kagura was attractive" Sesshomaru responded, "What the hell, I'll go. Kagome was all right, she did look at me funny, but she did look good" Inuyasha huffed.

As we each left the elevator on separate floors I dreaded what awaited me.

"Good morning Mr. Nakamura" came the loud irritating voice I had been dreading. "Good morning Nazuna" I responded

"Mr. Nakamura how d…"

"Not today Nazuna. I know what you're going to ask me and my answer is the same. You look professional, not sexy, and no I will not now nor ever ask you on a date because you're my employee"

I went into my office and sat down and let out a heavy sigh '_I have got to get a new secretary'_

A few hours later…

_(ring ring) _"Good morning, Mr. Nakamura's office" Nazuna answered

"Let me talk to Miroku, its Koga"

"All right, hold on"

"Hello"

"Miroku, you have got to get rid of the new girl, Mayu"

"Why do you say that, she's a good receptionist"

"She pinched my ass"

"Wait a minute, you mean some women actually volunteered to touch your butt"

"It's not funny, she pinched… my… ass, then told me how cute and firm it was, she's a psychopath"

"Any women that would touch your ass would have to be. Look, I have a meeting to go to, just ignore her." _(click)_

"Yeah but…"

Meetings. I hated meetings, almost as much as Inuyasha. It was another pesky person wanting a merger after I had told them a thousand times I wasn't interested. Besides my mind wasn't on a meeting it was on Sango, it had been all day; I couldn't wait to see her again. We sat in the meeting for over two hours and I was getting pissed.

"Mr. Nakamura, obviously you haven't been paying attention, if we go through with this merger it will increase the supply and demand for your products, as well as ours" Mr. Kino argued.

"Mr. Kino, I have been paying attention and I am not interested in a merger, the supply and demand for our products is just fine. As far as this meeting is concerned, it's over, goodbye."

We finally got to leave the office at around 10:00 p.m. we didn't have time to go change so we just wore our suits '_I hope she doesn't think that I'm some ritzy business man whose married and goes out and cheats on his wife.' _We arrived at Vixen's and got a pretty good table, not as good as the table we had yesterday, but it was good enough.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Ayame asked "How about a phone number?" Koga asked

"Very cute, but I don't have time for this, Naraku's watching. Seriously, can I get you anything?"

"No. Nothing"

Ayame was right, he was watching. He was sitting in a far corner glancing at our table every now and then. '_Something about that guy creeps me out'_

"They're wearing suits" Kagome said "must mean they're business men" "Just like all the other guys here" Kagura said "One difference" Ayame chimed in "they're wearing Armani, so that means they're rich business men, none of the other guys in this place could afford that kind of stuff."

We waited patiently for the music to start, when it finally did my heart skipped a beat and then it sank to the floor, it wasn't Sango it was someone else. '_Sango's not here, I wonder if she's all right, if he hurt I'll…'_ Just then I saw Sango walking towards me, unfortunately she walked right by me, without saying anything. However, she was standing just a few inches behind me so I turned around a few inches and caressed her butt, big mistake. _(wack) _Right in the back of the head.

"Miroku? How dare you," she said angrily

"I'm sorry"

"You should be. What were you thinking, that if I grab her ass she'll go to bed with me? Just because I take off my clothes in front if men almost every night doesn't mean I'm some cheap whore"

"Sango please… I didn't mean anything by it I…"

"That's what they all say. I thought you different, I actually wanted to get to know you, but I was wrong, you're just like every other loser who comes here!"

"Sango…"

"No! Just leave me alone Miroku, leave me alone."

I was in shock I hadn't meant to hurt her or make her mad. They say heartbreak is a terrible experience, but no one ever said it could hurt this much.

* * *

**A/N: **I started this chapter out by not knowing exactly what I wanted to write, but when I got to the part about Sango getting hurt by Miroku's actions I knew exactly where I was going. So does Sango forgive Miroku? 


	3. A Note

Hey thanks for the reviews. I've gotten some really good ones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any character associated with the show.

* * *

"A Note"

"Way to go Romeo," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Would you shut up" Sesshomaru snapped.

"What? I told him that one day a woman was going to slap the hell out of him"

"And I'm about to slap the hell out of you, if you don't shut up"

Inuyasha had been right, as painful as that sounded, my hand had just gotten me into more trouble than ever before. '_What was I thinking? Now she probably thinks I'm some sort of lecherous pervert' _

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome "That damn Miroku just groped my ass" Sango replied.

"What's the difference? Guys touch your butt every night"

"That's the problem Kagome, I want a guy who doesn't see me as a stripper. I want a guy who sees me for who I really am, the real me and not this act I put on every night. I thought Miroku was that guy but I was wrong."

I saw Sango talking to Kagome and I figured they were definitely talking about me; odds are it was something bad. I wanted to apologize to her, but she wasn't talking to me '_If I had a piece of paper and a pen I could write her a note, but I don't have either one'_

Kagura… it was perfect timing, she was a waitress she had to have some form of paper, and this definitely wasn't anytime to be picky about what kind it was.

"Kagura"

"Yeah"

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen I could use?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I did something and it made Sango mad, so I wanted to apologize to her and since she isn't speaking to me, this is the next best thing."

"Sure, here you go"

"One more thing. When is she off?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Great, could you come back in a few minutes to get it?"

She nodded and walked off. It wasn't much, just a piece out of her order booklet, but it was perfect for what I wanted to say. I wrote down what I wanted to say and handed it to Kagura when she came back, after that we left.

"Here" Kagura said as she handed the note to Sango. "What is it?" Sango asked.

"It's a note, can't you tell?"

"Very funny. Who's it from?"

"Miroku"

"Throw it away, I don't want it"

"I will not. Either you read it or I will"

"Fine, give it here"

_My Dearest Sango_

_Please forgive me. I know you have tomorrow night off and if you wouldn't mind meet me at The Paper Moon Café. I'll be there from 9:00 until 11:00 p.m._

_Miroku_

"How did he know I was off?"

"He asked… I told. So are you gonna go?"

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that was a really short chapter but it does end in a cliffhanger. The BIG question is: What happens next? 


	4. The Paper Moon Cafe

Hey, thanks for the reviews & just like I was hoping, it's Monday & I have updated.

* * *

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any character assiocated with the show.

* * *

"The Paper Moon Café"

I arrived at The Paper Moon Café at 9 p.m. on the dot, I wasn't sure if she would come or not but I didn't want to be late, just in case. I chose my regular spot, a nice little booth in the far corner, a place where we could talk and get to know each other better. The Paper Moon Café was owned by my good friend Hachi Fujiwara and was an excellent meeting place, most of the people that came here where either on their first date or a blind date.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Miroku"

"Hey Hachi"

"Please tell me that you're not waiting on Mayu, she scares me"

"No. She's pinching Koga's ass now"

"… on purpose? So are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I am and I really like her"

"That's great Miroku. I hate to leave so soon but I gotta get back to the kitchen, the new guy almost burned me down this morning. I'll poke my head out the door every now and then so I can see her."

It seemed like I had been sitting there for hours, as I glanced around the room I saw couples everywhere and I was starting to feel really stupid sitting there twiddling my thumbs. I had told myself over and over that I wasn't going to watch the clock but I just had to glance at it. '_10:00. Oh well, I told her I'd be here until 11:00 so I'm staying. I have to tell her how I feel.'_

Hachi brought me something to drink around 10:15, it was just some water but I wasn't complaining. I was also starting to get really bored. As I sat there staring at the wall and swirling the straw around in the glass, I heard the click-clack of high heel shoes, but I paid them no attention, I had heard them too many times already and it was never Sango.

"Bored?" Came the very voice I had been waiting for.

"Sango, you came, I was starting to wonder"

"Yeah, I came" she said as she sat down "and I don't know why. I hope you realize what a big risk I'm taking by being here. If Naraku finds out, there will be Hell to pay… for me… and for you."

"If you're so worried about Naraku… why are you here?"

"Trust me I started not to come, but there's something I find interesting about you."

When I looked at Sango I saw a strong, beautiful woman who was ready to take on anything, but when I looked into her eyes I saw a scared little girl who was afraid of her future.

"Hi. I'm Hachi Fujiwara, long-time friend of Miroku's" Hachi said with an extended hand. "Sango Yamazaki" she replied with a handshake. "Miroku she's a lot better than all those girls that you bring around here. I'll bring you two specials on-the-house" '_I'm going to kill him, I really am.'_

I looked over at Sango and smiled, I tried to laugh but nothing would come out, and she defiantly wasn't impressed.

"All those other girls?" she asked "What's the matter Miroku, can't decide on a woman by yourself, so you bring her here, so your friend can judge her?"

"Who Hachi? He was joking around, there haven't been that many girls."

The look on her face said it all; she didn't believe a word I was saying and neither did I. It was around 10:30 when Hachi brought us our meals, it was a late dinner, but I was use to that, I just hoped that she didn't mind.

"Sango I hope you didn't mind such a late dinner, I suppose I should have asked first"

"Don't worry about it, I'm use to it"

"Um… it's getting late and Hachi's about to close up and we still haven't gotten a chance to talk yet, and I was wondering… if… maybe… you want to go back to my apartment"

"Miroku I'll go, but if I find out that you're taking me back to your apartment to have sex, I'll kill you"

"I said talk, but if sex comes up, I'm not going to complain."

_(smash) _

'_Whoever said high heels were murder on your feet were not joking, I think she almost broke my toe.'_

My apartment complex wasn't far from the café so we walked. As we were walking down the sidewalk I noticed that a lot of men seemed to know Sango, but why wouldn't they, she was a stripper at the most popular club in town.

When we arrived at my apartment complex she finally looked impressed.

"This is where you live?" she asked "Yeah, this is it" I replied

"Let me guess. Penthouse apartment, right?"

"Right. How did you know?"

"Last night you had on Armani so it wasn't hard to figure out what kind of apartment you had"

As we entered my apartment I had one thing on my mind, unfortunately she had something completely different on hers.

"Care for a drink?" I asked "No thanks" she replied "I don't handle alcohol very well. You have a really nice apartment" "Thank you" I said as I sat down on the couch next to her, "but it gets lonely. One day I hope to have a beautiful wife to come home to and a bunch of children"

I was trying to hint around but I don't think she caught on.

"So Miroku. What is it that you do? Besides go out with a lot of women"

"I'm the owner and founder of Nakamura Software, it's a computer program company"

"Computers… I never really got into computers"

"Sango, there's something I've been wanting to tell you all night"

"What is it, Miroku?"

"You're probably going to think I'm weird but… I think I'm in love with you"

"You're what? I know you are not serious. Is this some cheap trick to get me in bed with you? Tell me something Miroku, what is it that you 'love' about me. Is it my… oh, how do you men say it… my healthy butt and my big boobs or is it the fact that I'm a stripper and you think I could give you a good one-night stand?"

"…"

"Because let me tell you something..."

_'Think fast Miroku this is gonna get ugly'_

"...I am not…"

So I did the only thing I could think of, I put my hands on her face and kissed her. When I pulled away and looked into her eyes I could see the look of shock and then a more seductive look that included a smile.

"Why did you stop?' she asked

That was the only invitation I needed.

**The Next Morning…**

"Shit!" Sango screamed "What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm naked"

"That usually happens"

"I slept with you?"

"Oh come on Sango don't tell me it was so bad that you forgot"

"No, it wasn't bad, it was great"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I spent the night"

"That also usually happens"

"I have got to get out of here, Naraku's gonna kill me, bye Miroku"

I lay back down in my bed wishing that Sango were still beside me, but Naraku had managed to ruin it, even though he wasn't here.

As Sango entered her apartment Naraku was already sitting on her couch. "Where have you been?" he asked angrily "and you better not lie to me."

* * *

This chapter is a lot longer than the last one but it still ends in a good cliffhanger. Some people out there are probably thinking 'oh my gosh she's such a horrible person there was no bedroom scene.' Well don't worry as soon as I am done with this story I have another one in mind and itwill be rated 'M'  
If you like it please review it :) 


	5. The Morning After

Thanks for the reviews.  
My Internet was messed up on Saturday so I gave my cousin the disk with chapter 4 on it and she was in charge of the update Monday and all of the replies on Sunday. I have no idea what she said, I just hope it wasn't anything bad and I am so sorry if it caused any inconvenience for anyone.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any character associated with the show.

* * *

"The Morning After"

As Sango looked around the room she could see that Naraku wasn't alone, Muso, Naraku's half-brother, was standing in the kitchen. "I'm waiting" Naraku said "and I don't like to wait" "I was at Kagura's" replied Sango.

"Kagura's? You spent the night at Kagura's?"

"She rented a movie and it didn't go off until late last night. We all know that Kagura lives in a worse neighborhood than I do. There's all these weird guys that hang out in the stairwell at night"

"Why not take the elevator?"

"It gets stuck. The last thing I wanna do is get stuck in an elevator"

The room fell silent as Sango just stood there hoping Naraku had bought her lie. Naraku stood slowly to his feet and walked towards her, motioning Muso to come join him. "All right Sango, if that's the truth, we'll leave" Naraku said "You will?" Sango said shocked.

"We will… unless… you're lying to me"

"No. I am not lying"

"Good"

When Naraku and Muso had left Sango sat down on her couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did we leave?" Muso asked "She's lying to you" "I know she's lying. Read this" Naraku said as he handed Muso a piece of paper.

"My Dearest Sango. Please forgive me. I know you have tomorrow night off and if you wouldn't mind meet me at The Paper Moon Café. I'll be there from 9:00 until 11:00 p.m. Miroku. My Dearest Sango? This guy, Miroku, is trying to take your woman. Wait a minute. If you had this the whole time, why not bust her ass back there" 

"Don't worry, I'll get her… and she'll be sorry that she ever lied to me!"

**Nakamura Software…**

"Good mor…" Nazuna began "Nazuna, why can't you just sit behind your desk like a good little secretary?" I said as I walked right past her and into my office.

I knew it; they were waiting on me, each one of them, Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru.

"Hey Miroku, Where ya been?" Inuyasha asked "You're in my chair" I replied.

"You look tired"

"You're in my chair"

"Did ya have a wild night?"

"You're… in… my… chair"

"Fine! Take your damn chair, ya big baby. Just tell us what happened"

Truth was, I was exhausted, but I didn't want to share my thoughts about last night. It was a very intimate moment and shouldn't be carried into detail. Normally I would have bragged about sleeping with a gorgeous woman, but this time it just wouldn't have felt right, I would have felt like a dirty dog.

"All I'm saying is that she came over to my apartment last night." I said. "He got laid" Koga said. "Definitely" Sesshomaru replied. "Yep" Inuyasha agreed.

"Get out of here. Oh and Inuyasha I have good news, there's a meeting today at 10:30 and your attendance is mandatory"

"Meeting? Oh hell no"

**10:33 a.m.**

_**(ring, ring)**_

"_Hello, Mr. Nakamura's office" Nazuna answered_

"_May I speak with Mr. Nakamura, please?"_

"_I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now. May I take a message?"_

"_Yes, thank you. Tell him to call Sango Yamazaki at 3405-7191 and tell him it's important"_

**11:30 a.m.**

"Any messages?" I asked. "Yes sir, quite a few" Nazuna answered as she handed me at least ten messages. I sat down at my desk and started flipping through them. _'Mr. Kino. He's like a bad virus that you just can't get rid of. Huh… Sango?'_

_**(ring, ring) **_

_"Hello"_

"_Sango are you all right your message said it was important"_

"_I'm fine and it is very important. I think that last night was a big mistake and it should have never happened."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Miroku, you're a really nice guy and I like you a lot, but there can never be anything between us. You say that you love me and yet you know nothing about me. You need someone who's life isn't as screwed up as mine is. Someone who can bring you happiness and let's face it Miroku, that someone isn't me. I'm sorry. Bye, Miroku"_

"_Sango wait I…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter. How many saw this coming? I put the telephone conversation's in italics so it would look better. That is an authentic Japanese phone number from a restaurant in Tokyo. Turns out you can find anything on the Internet if you look hard enough. Please review. 


	6. Time Goes By

Thanks for the reviews.  
The name of the restaurant from Chapter 5 is: Fox Tail. There was suppose to be a (03) in front of the number but I left it out by accident. I have no idea if its still there or not but it's the first one I found.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any character associated with the show.

* * *

"Time Goes By"

'_Dammit!' _I mentally screamed. Sango had hung up on me and she basically dumped me after one night. I didn't even bother dialing the number back, although I hadn't thought of it when I called her, the number was to a restaurant down the street. That night I decided to pay her a visit. When I walked through the door jealousy reared it's ugly head, along with anger and several other emotions that just shouldn't be mixed together. Sango was sitting in the lap of some drunk and to make matters worse she was barely dressed. The skirt was so short that it would have fit a ten-year-old and the shirt; she had so much cleavage sticking out that she might as well have been topless and he had his nasty hands all over her. I realized she was a stripper but I loved her and what I saw made me sick. Then trouble came, in the form of Naraku.

"Jealous?" he asked. "What makes you say that?" I asked back.

"The look of jealously is all over your face"

"Actually it's a look of disgust, it happens every time I see your face and here your name"

"That's very funny. Now let me tell you something funny if I see you in here again, I'll kill you and trust me I always go through with my threats"

I walked out depressed but not defeated; I absolutely refused to give up.

**The Next Morning… **

Once again I was late for work, but I was the owner so it wasn't like anyone could fire me.

"Say one word Nazuna and you're fired" I said as I walked into in my office and shut the door. Some people might have called, what I told Nazuna, harsh but I was still pissed off from last night. Images of Sango and that drunken bastard she was flirting with kept popping up into my head.

I sat down and started throwing darts at the dartboard on the back of my door; how I wished that were Naraku's face instead. Just as I threw a dart the door opened. "Hey watch where your throwin that damn thing, I like my ear where it's at" Inuyasha fussed. "Then you should have knocked" I said angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We don't ever knock"

"Then you should learn"

"I'm gonna ask again. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I sat there silently hoping that if I ignored them, they would go away, but all they did was sit down and stare at me. I eventually gave in.

"Sango basically told me that she didn't want to see me anymore. I went to Vixen's last night and Naraku told me to either stay away or die. To make worse Sango was in the lap of some drunk"

"Like a lap dance?" Koga asked

"No, she was just sitting there and he had his hands all over her"

Just the thought of it sent shivers down my spine, shivers of disgust.

_(knock, knock)_

"Come in" I said. To my surprise it was Kagome.

"Hi Kagome" Inuyasha said practically drooling. "Hi Inuyasha" she replied.

"Ya know Kagome, you didn't have to come all this way just to see me"

"I didn't"

"Say again?"

"I came to see Miroku"

"Miroku?"

"Me?"

"Can you three give us a little privacy?" she asked

I wondered what Kagome would want to talk to me about. It had to have been important for her to tell Inuyasha to get out.

"Now that they're gone" she began "I'm here to talk about Sango"

Well needless to say she defiantly got my attention. "I'm listening" I said.

"I probably shouldn't be here, in fact, I know I shouldn't be here. Sango told me what she did, the phone call, don't let that fool you. She likes you a lot maybe even loves you, but Naraku is the whole cause. We had this one girl there, who left Naraku for someone else; she mysteriously died two months later. It's no mystery, all of the girls at Vixen's know how she died, that's why none of us will leave."

I couldn't believe it and at the same time I could, Naraku had killed a woman for falling in love, he was a cold, heartless bastard.

"I guess I should move on, but I'm not"

"Good. Don't do that. One day you and Sango will be together, I just have a feeling, you make such a cute couple, trust me it will all work out, one day. I should go now."

But time went on.

**One month later…**

A month had went by and I hadn't seen or heard from Sango, the only way I knew how she was doing were my weekly visits from Kagome, Kagura, and Ayame. I had gone out on other dates but none of the women were right for me. The only woman for me was Sango and she was never far from my mind.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh no!" Sango screamed "What's wrong?" Kagura asked, as she, Kagome, and Ayame stood outside the bathroom door, slowly the door opened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagome asked

"Yeah"

"Then you're?" Ayame asked

"Yeah. I'm pregnant"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! When I first started writing this I never intended for Sango to get pregnant but it kind of worked its way in some how. But it had to for what I have planned. Please review. 


	7. Betrayal is a Dangerous Game

Thanks for the reviews.  
I'm sorry for not updating yesterday finals are coming up and I had a lot of studying to do, but here it is Chapter 7.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any character associated with the show.

* * *

"Betrayal is a Dangerous Game"

"Pregnant?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Sango nodded nervously as she stared at the evidence, she held in her hand. "Who's the father?" asked Ayame. "Well it's defiantly not Naraku" Sango said finally looking up.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The man is like a walking condom factory, he's always well prepared"

"So then it's Miroku's?"

Sango's silence gave them the answer. "You have to tell him" Kagura demand. "I don't have to tell him anything" Sango protested.

"Sango, you're carrying the man's baby, you have to tell him"

"I can't. If I tell him, he'll want to marry me. I don't want him thinking it's his duty to get married just because I got pregnant"

"What are you gonna do about Naraku? Sooner or later he's going to find out and so will everyone else. You're a stripper, you wear skimpy lingerie, they're going to notice when your stomach starts sticking out more than your ass. Unless you get an abortion and I strongly advise against that."

With a surprised look on her face Sango quickly turned her head in a desperate attempt to see if her butt was really that big.

"Are you trying to tell me I have a fat ass? And don't worry abortion is not an option, I want this baby, I really do. I'll worry about Naraku when the time comes but until then let's just keep this between us. Do you really think I have a big butt?"

Kagura just shook her head and walked out the door. Little did they know someone had overheard their conversation and was more then glad to rat on Sango.

As Sango and the others went to work the rat was well on the way to Naraku's office.

_(knock, knock)_

"What do you want?" Naraku shouted.

"Oh just something I think you'll find very interesting"

Naraku looked up only to see Koharu standing there with a devilish grin on her face.

"Koharu, from the look on your face I would assume that you have some dirt on somebody"

"Oh yes sir I do. It's Sango, she's pregnant"

"What!"

Naraku's eyes filled with rage as his bottom quivered in anger. He grabbed his laptop computer, throwing it against the wall, breaking it, causing a huge hole in the wall. Naraku grabbed Koharu by the arms. "Who? Who's the father of this baby?" he asked. "I…I… don't know him but his name was Miroku" she responded.

"Miroku, of course. I should have known" he said while releasing Koharu from his grasp "that little tramp. Did she honestly think she could get away with this? What the hell are you still doing in here? Get to work!"

"Yes sir"

Koharu left Naraku's office feeling no remorse for what she had just done.

"Sango, how could you be so stupid. Your time is coming, just like Kikyo's did" Naraku said. "She's a stripper. You did know things like this happen?" Muso asked.

"Sango's body is for my own personal enjoyment, nobody else's. That's what Koharu, Shiori, Yura, and all these other girls are here for. I think I should pay Miroku a little visit"

"You don't even know where he works"

"Nakamura Software. In case your wondering, I have my ways"

**Nakamura Software…**

I walked into the elevator completely exhausted. I had a date last night and it didn't go like I thought it would, she was a complete nut case. As I entered my office, there he was; just sitting there eating peanuts, with his feet propped up on my nice, new coffee table. "Inuyasha" I began "Why are your shoes on my new coffee table and why the hell are you eating those salty peanuts on my couch?" "Ya know, you really need to learn to loosen up, it's just furniture" he replied.

'_Yeah new expensive furniture'_

"How'd your date go last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"That bad? I guess the self-proclaimed 'ladies man' isn't having too much luck anymore"

"I have a lot of luck with the ladies, just not with the lady that I want and I am a ladies man, you can ask any woman I've been with. No woman has ever left my apartment disappointed"

"I did not need to know that"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Feh. If I did anything, I'd be doing work and I hate doing work, there's too much work involved."

"That was the most confusing thing I have ever heard."

Inuyasha had such a relaxed view of life, the only thing he ever worried about was himself and I don't even think he took that seriously.

"Know something Miroku" Inuyasha said as he got up "You've been way too strung up over this Sango incident"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since she dumped your dopey ass, you've been moody, irritable and all this other shit. Get over it and get on with your life." Inuyasha walked out the door with the jar of peanuts in hand.

Today was a slow day I mostly just stared out the window. My office had a great view of the city. Working in an office was a dream of mine or so I first thought. Now this life-style bored me beyond all reason, the only thing I liked about the job was the money. The cars, the penthouses, the women, for a while it all made my misery worthwhile. The only thing missing from my life was Sango. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted.

"You should learn to move on" came a voice from the doorway. "Naraku. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Something has come to my attention that has really pissed me off. I found out that you slept with Sango. Don't worry she didn't say anything; odds are she won't. I just came to let you know that I don't blame you as much as I blame her. Sango's a very beautiful woman I don't know any man that can resist her. But luckily for you I'm in a pretty good mood today so I'll leave. I've said what I came here to say so I'm gone" Naraku left slamming the door behind him.

'_That was weird. Of course it was Naraku'_

**Sango's apartment…**

"Get undressed" Naraku demanded as he entered Sango's apartment. "What? Why?" she asked.

"Why? That was a stupid question. I certainly don't want you naked so we talk, I'm ready to have a little fun"

Naraku quickly pushed Sango up against the wall, pinning her arms with his hands on either side of her head. Slowly he moved his right hand down to her throat, where his firm grip was more than enough to get her attention.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Honestly, I prefer the harder way, it's more fun for me" he sneered.

After releasing his grip on her throat and arms, he moved his hands down to her hips where he slowly began to remove her skirt.

"Stop!" she said firmly. His head snapped up, "What did you say to me?" he asked, glaring at her.

"We can't"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well… it's that time of the month"

"You're such a liar. If I remember correctly, you used that excuse earlier this month and unless I'm mistaken, women generally don't have two. I've been meaning to show you something" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and held it up in front of her face. "My dearest Sango, The Paper Moon Café, Miroku. Sound familiar?"

Sango looked down at the ground, she knew she had been caught and would pay drearily for her deception.

"I also know about that baby you're carrying around and that it belongs to that bastard Miroku"

"How did you…?"

"Don't worry it wasn't one of those witches you hang out with, it was someone else. You're not having that baby"

"Yes I am. Because there is no way I am having an abortion. I will have this baby"

Naraku turned his back to Sango and laughed.

"Who said anything about that. You betrayed me just like Kikyo did. Now you'll suffer the fate as her. By the way I don't believe in fast deaths, oh no, slow torture is more my style. You should have known better."

* * *

**A/N:** That was a longer chapter and it ended in a really big cliffhanger. But don't worry the story has a happy ending I swear. Please Review! 


	8. Choices

**I know it's been awhile since my last update I was hoping to get to it before now but I had finals and graduation rehersal and then my graduation and I had to go to my cousin's graduation and my part-time job turned full-time. Anyway here's my update maybe my next chapter won't take so long.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha... wish I did... but I don't.**

**

* * *

**

"Choices"

It was around 5 p.m. when I received a call from Ayame telling me that Sango was in the hospital. I knew she probably wouldn't want me there, but I rushed to be by her side anyway. I called Ayame at the hospital from my cell phone so I could try to find out what happened. Ayame informed me that Naraku had found out about our date and that we slept together, she told me that he had obviously gotten jealous and was determined to never let it happen again. Thankfully a neighbor came home just in time and called the police, Naraku was sitting in jail at the moment but odds were he wouldn't stay there long unless Sango agreed to press charges.

When I arrived I was surprised to see only Kagome sitting in the waiting room, she had been waiting on me. She told me that Sango was in a room already and awake but not really in the mood for visitors and that she didn't want to see anyone until she got some news back on some very important tests. I took a seat next to Kagome, but I didn't stay there long, I was nervous and restless, I had ever right to be the woman I loved could have been killed. Kagura and Ayame made their appearance just a couple of minutes after I got there. For some reason they kept talking about a very important test, I had asked what kind of test, but they said it was just a routine test, I knew they were lying, something was wrong and they knew what it was but refused to tell me for some unknown reason. I tried desperately to ignore the nauseous feeling that had crept up on me but the smell of the hospital and the worrying just made it worse.

**Room 215: Sango's Room…**

As the doctor entered the room a giant lump formed in Sango's throat as she fearfully awaited the news of the tests.

"Miss Yamazaki, I have your test results back and I have to say I am concerned about some things" Dr. Masaki said.

"My baby?" Sango asked softly "How is my baby?"

"The baby is just fine, it's you I'm worried about"

"Me? Why me?"

"Miss Yamazaki, are you aware that you have a rather serious heart defect?"

Sango lowered her head and humbly replied, "I know. I've had it ever since I was born. I take medications for it though"

"I've seen your medical records and I am well-aware of the medications you take. If you continue to take the medications while your pregnant it could cause some complications for the baby. However, if you quit, the labor could prove to be fatal to you, it would put too much stress on your heart, you could go cardiac arrest and die. It is my medical opinion that you abort this pregnancy, as soon as possible."

Sango looked up in confusion and disbelief. "Are you telling me to kill my baby on purpose?"

"Like I said it is my medical op…"

"It's my medical opinion" she said sarcastically "Your medical _opinion_ doesn't mean shit to me. This is my baby, there will be no abortion, I'll take my chances without my medications. As far as your medical _opinion_ is concerned… well… you can shove it up your ass for all I care."

Dr. Masaki slowly rose from the chair and with a quick smirk left.

**The Waiting Room…**

I was still pacing nervously back and forth and watching the door with a keen eye.

"Miroku" Kagura began "Why not just sit down. Your acting like a tiger trapped in a small cage"

I ignored Kagura's remark, although it might have been true. Finally a nurse entered the room and instructed us to follow her to Sango's room. My heart began to race as we neared her room.

"Hey Sango" Kagura, Ayame, and Kagome said as they entered the room. I had been instructed to wait outside the door until they gave the word. I thought it to be a bit childish, but I figured what the hell.

"Hey. I have good news, the b…" Sango started but was cut short by Kagome.

"We brought you a surprise" Kagome said happily.

"A surprise? You didn't have to bring me anything"

"Well this is a very special surprise"

Kagome motioned for me and I swallowed hard. I have to admit I was a bit apprehensive about entering. I slowly walked into view and all I got from Sango was a blank stare.

"Um… I want to talk to Miroku in private, please" she said softly

As they left she still had a blank look on her face. I had noticed she kept touching her stomach but I didn't think much of it at the time.

"Miroku, I… I'm… pregnant"

I just stood there for a few moments, not saying anything, not knowing what to say I was speechless. Finally I gathered my composure and asked.

"Is the baby Naraku's?"

"No. It's your baby. We're having a baby. You and me. Us. Together."

"…Ours? I'm going to be a father? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. After all I am having a baby with the man… I love"

"You love me?"

"Yes. Although I don't know why, you are a pervert. Dating you is going to be very interesting and so is dating me. As you already know I am a stripper, being with me could have some benefits, like your own private shows. I have lots of sexy little costumes and skimpy lingerie."

I finally had to sit down; all the excitement was starting to get to me. I couldn't really say much; I guess I was a little shocked. She told me that she didn't really want to get married right now, maybe after the baby is born. At first I was disappointed but quickly cheered up because after she dumped me I never even expected this. We came to an agreement that if the baby were a girl Sango would name her and a boy I would name him.

Sango also told me what the doctor had said about an abortion, although she didn't tell me why he suggested it, but I was so glad that she decided to keep the baby. After three days in the hospital Sango got to go home, she decided to press charges against Naraku and even told the courtroom that he had been responsible for Kikyou's death last year. Naraku got life in prison with no chance of parole. He was convicted of four accounts of first-degree murder, attempted murder, fraud, rape, possession of drugs, and illegal prostitution, which he did on nights that Vixen's was closed. He was handcuffed and escorted off to jail with a smile spread across his face. He was happy with all the things he had done, he considered them to be merit badges, he was proud of himself and he let it show. They never revealed the identity of the other three women he had murdered and we'll probably never know.

Sango eventually moved in with me, after much persuasion, life was going wonderful for everyone even Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga who finally hooked up with Kagura, Kagome, and Ayame. We thought that our lives couldn't get any better and we were right they got worse. Everything changed for Sango and me on the day of her 25th birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I wonder what's going to happen?Please review. Congratulations to the Class of 2006.**


	9. Lost

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter that was my most successful chapter by far, I just hope this one does that good. It took me longer than I had hoped, I actually rewrote it three times, the first draft really sucked, the second was okay but it didn't lead up to what my next chapter is going to be about. So here it is Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Nope and I never will.**

* * *

"Lost"

For the past couple of days Sango said her life with me was like being in a dream, the only bad thing about a dream life is that sooner or later you wake up or either drift into a nightmare, for us it was both.

It was Saturday morning & Sango woke up in a bad mood, she fussed about everything that morning, I decided I had to get out of the apartment & snuck out while she was in the shower, I called up the guys & we went to the local coffee shop. "Miroku what the hell is wrong with you? You look uglier than usual." Inuyasha blurted out.

"I feel just as bad as I look" I responded.

"Sango?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yeah. I know pregnant women are supposed to have mood swings but she turns into some kind of she-devil. I thought she never would stop crying last night."

"What did she cry about?" Koga asked

"Everything."

Inuyasha gave me a funny look & laughed, "You think you got it bad? Kagome's not even pregnant & all she does is whine & cry. That bitch even threw a plate full of food at my head last night just because I told her the food wasn't fit for a dog."

(insert cricket sounds & funny looks)

"No snappy comeback Koga?" I asked

"Nope. Way to easy."

"Inuyasha you really need to learn how to talk to women." I said.

No sooner than I had said that my cell phone started ringing & so I figured it was the perfect time to give Inuyasha a demonstration. "Now Inuyasha listen & learn, you're about to witness a master at work."

_Hello. _

_Miroku where the hell are you?_

_Don't worry honey; I'm just at the coffee shop with the guys._

_Did you say you were at the coffee shop? Choose your words wisely Miroku because right now I am pissed at you._

_Yeah…Sango you were in the shower when I left & I didn't want to come in there._

_What!_

_Sango that didn't come out right, I didn't mean it like that I… _

_You are so dead. Click _

_Sango? Hello?_

"This could be bad." I said under my breath.

"Oh yeah Miroku, you should write a book, 'How to Piss Off Your Pregnant Girlfriend' written by Miroku Nakamura, EDA" said Inuyasha

"What's the EDA stand for?" Koga asked

"Expert Dumb Ass"

Inuyasha was right again. I had put my foot so far in my mouth I was choking on it.

"I think I should go now." I said nervously

"Hey Miroku! When you get home, watch out for flying objects." Inuyasha said trying not to laugh.

On my way home I tried to think of an apology, ordinarily I'd buy a woman flowers & candy, but she'd just throw them at me & say I was trying to suck up to her, she was already mad enough at me it couldn't possibly get any worse.

When I finally got home the little apology that I thought of vanished. I was about to enter the war zone with no peace offering or treaty. I opened the door with a nervous grin on my face & to my surprise no Sango. I walked in & looked around I knew she wouldn't leave.

I cracked the door of our room & poked my head inside only to have a teddy bear thrown at my face. Last time she got mad at me she threw a book at me. I picked up the bear & walked in sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Sango I didn't mean it, the way it sounded"

"You just didn't want to see a fat, naked woman in the shower."

"No Sango that's not it at all. Last time I came in on you, you threw a shampoo bottle at me & told me to get out."

"Oh I guess I forgot"

"Forgot? It's not like you to forget anything."

"I'm just tired I guess"

"If you want to take a nap, I can do some things around here"

I stayed home for the rest of the day doing a few chores while Sango slept. Something told me she was lying about just being tired, she was sick but wasn't about to admit to it.

**Sunday Morning…**

Sunday morning rolled around & Sango still insisted on just being tired & slept most of the morning. I asked Kagome to stay with her while I went to pick up her birthday present. I went a couple of blocks to Elite Diamonds, an expensive jewelry store, which was co-owned by an ex-girlfriend of mine named Yura Tomoe, who oddly enough had become friends with Sango.

"Miroku, what can I do for you? A watch, necklace, earrings, maybe another ring or two?" asked Yura

"Actually I'm here to pick up the engagement ring I picked out last week." I said

"Honey I didn't sell you an engagement ring last week"

"I know, your husband did, the pink diamond"

"I was wondering where that ring went. That Sango is one lucky woman to snag you"

"Thanks Yura but I'm the one that's lucky. I'll see you later"

"Hey tell Sango I'm staying home tomorrow, she can come by & we can girl-talk"

The whole way home I thought about what the ring would look like on Sango's finger, the only question was would she accept my proposal? When I got home I found Kagura in the doorway.

"Kagura what's wrong?" I asked

"Sango's very sick, we called an ambulance & they took her to the hospital. I stayed here to wait on you"

At that moment my heart sank into my feet, I knew she had been lying & I didn't say anything or do anything.

"Sango, why didn't you say that you felt sick, instead you insisted on being tired. Why?" I asked

"Miroku I've been in & out of the hospital my entire life, I did not want to come back just because of morning sickness" she replied

"Honey it's pretty obvious that's it's not morning sickness"

"I have to stay overnight for observation but tomorrow's going to be a better day Miroku you'll see, everything's going to be great."

**Monday Morning… Sango's 25th Birthday**

They had let me stay with Sango last night but the girl's had to go home, Kagome had been planning a surprise birthday party for Sango, now she said it was a birthday/welcome home party.

Our nightmare began at 7:00 a.m. when Sango began to severe stomach pains, five minutes later she lost the baby. I knew a proposal was definitely out of the question for now.

"My life has been one disappointment after another, I'm not meant to have a happy life" Sango said sadly

"Sango don't say that, look how far you've come. You got away from Naraku & from the strip club."

"I hate to say it but maybe it's for the best"

"What? Why would you say such a thing?"

"Miroku I've been keeping so many things from you, almost everything that I told you has been a lie & I know that you've been lying to me. As much as I wanted to have your baby I couldn't stand the thought of bringing a child into a family that kept so many secrets from each other."

"Sango I love you, that it's no secret or lie."

"I know Miroku & I love you but I'm talking about secrets that involve a terrible past & I believe that I should go ahead & tell now so you can make up your mind if you still feel the same way."

* * *

**A/N: My next chapter is going to go into their past & some secrets will be revealed, including a secret that has haunted Sango for years. After this story is done I'll be starting on another but I have two in mind so I need a little help. Which sounds more interesting?**

**Sympathy for the Devil - Mystery/Suspense  
or  
Nightmare - Horror/Mystery  
(Naturally they're both Inuyasha. The winner will be revealed in chapter 10)**


	10. A Living Nightmare

Thanks so much for the reviews and my next story will be... Sympathy for the Devil. There are still several more chapters of this story to go though.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't.

* * *

"A Living Nightmare"

The day of Sango's birthday was a very hard day to handle, she had told me that she had some things that she needed to tell me before it was too late. The car ride home was silent & through all my sadness I had completely forgotten about Kagome throwing Sango a party.

"Surprise!" was what we heard as we walked into the apartment. Tears filled Sango's eyes as she walked away from me & slammed the bedroom door.

"What happened?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"She lost the baby" I replied.

"How?"

"Sango contracted an infection, the doctor said that it wasn't an uncommon thing to happen"

"We'll leave, so you two can be alone." Kagura said as she placed her hand on my shoulder "You never know something really good could come from this"

I didn't really understand what Kagura meant. How could anything good come from this? I made my way to the bedroom& wiped the tears from my eyes as I entered. Sango was sitting there staring at the teddy bear with tears streaming down her face.

"We have to have our talk now" she said sadly laying the teddy bear aside.

As she stared talking she never looked at me, she just sat there staring off into space.

"I first met Naraku when I was sixteen. I was dating his brother Muso at the time. I don't know why but I fell for Naraku, I cheated on Muso& eventually broke up with him, shortly after Naraku offered me a job in his strip club, I was only sixteen, I accepted his offer& he made me a fake ID. That's when I met Kikyo& my life went to hell in a hand basket. I became friends with her really fast. I had only been there for ten months when Kikyo fell in love with a guy named Yosho& left Naraku. He was furious but I never figured he'd hurt her much less kill her."

Sango wiped away her tears still refusing to look at me.

_Flashback (Sango's POV)_

"_Kikyo you're so lucky to find a guy who loves you so much" I said._

"_Don't worry Sango your young& beautiful, one day you'll find a guy to take you away from that hell hole too, promise me that you'll be strong through every trail& test that you may face." she said smiling._

"_I promise"_

_A knock at the door pulled Kikyo away from her packing. I was folding a shirt when Kikyo opened the door to reveal a very angry Naraku& three of his friends._

"_Naraku what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked horrified._

_No words came from Naraku's mouth just an angry look& a knife that soon followed. _

"_What are you doing?" Kikyo asked_

"_No one leaves me & lives. Why don't you three make sure that Sango is comfortable in that chair over there. I want her to see what would happen to her if she ever betrays me" Naraku demanded_

_End Flashback_

Sango's tears were flowing faster as she put her hands to her face to cover her eyes.

"I watched him kill her, I didn't have a choice. I saw the blood; I saw the look of satisfaction on Naraku's face when she died, I saw the whole thing. She didn't die last year that's when they found her body"

_Flashback (Sango's POV)_

_Naraku walked slowly towards me covered in Kikyo's blood. Naraku smeared the blood on my face, the blood mixed with my tears. _

"_Now" said Naraku as he stared me in the eyes "if you ever betray me I will make sure that your death is slow, agonizing torture. Is that understood?"_

_I shook my head nervously; my whole body was shaking out of shear terror. Naraku shoved the blood-covered knife into the chair just inches from my face._

"_Now let's dispose of this body, while Sango here cleans up,& you better be here when I get back"_

_End Flashback_

"After that I sank into a depression, I had seen hell& would continue to see it for years. I was in a world the revolved around drugs, alcohol, & sex. In my depression I found comfort from the drugs & alcohol, the sex wasn't an option. Naraku only shared me with his friends, I was passed around like a cheap whore."

At this point I wanted to hold her & tell her everything was better now & she'd never have to put up with it again but something told this wasn't right time.

"I eventually quit taking drugs & drinking…"

"What made you stop?"

"I thought about what my parents & Kohaku would say if they could see me. I knew they'd be disappointed, even though they're dead; they were my inspiration to stop. I couldn't do anything about the sex though. I felt so alone, I even thought about killing myself so many times, but the last words that Kikyo said to me would ring in my head every time I tried, after all I promised."

She wiped her few remaining tears with a tissue, as I tried desperately to hold mine back.

"Then I met Kagome, Kagura, & Ayame, I now had somebody to talk to about different things that bothered me but I never said anything about Kikyo, the only thing they heard were rumors. By this time I wasn't only being passed around to his friends but it was now rich men from out of town looking for a plaything, the price was high but they paid. I'm damaged goods Miroku, I've had more men in two months than most women have in two years, no one will ever want me, the only reason you wanted me to live with you is because I was carrying your baby. I'm going to pack my stuff & leave, you deserve someone better than me, I'm not good for anything."

Sango slowly stood up & as she walked past me I grabbed her by the hand & pulled the engagement ring out of my pocket. For the first time she looked at me as I slid the ring on her finger.

"Marry me"

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what made me stop the story here but I did, I think it makes for a very good cliffhanger. Please review.**


	11. Sango's Answer

**Things for all the reviews. This chapter is short but I really wanted to focus on the morning after the answer to the "marry me" question before Miroku goes to work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sango's Answer"

Sango sat down on the bed, turning her hand making the pink diamond sparkle with every move. It made me happy to see an engagement ring on her finger, a ring that was a sign of my love for her. An answer was all that I needed. The long uncomfortable silence from her made me nervous. Was she planning a way to turn me down?

"I would love to marry you," she said "but…"

"But what?" I asked nervously

"I can't accept it, you're going to have to take it back, it's too expensive."

A woman complaining about something being too expensive just didn't seem right.

"Honey I know you would have been happy with a ring that cost less but I knew you liked pink & I wanted to get you something special."

"Well it does catch the light nicely but you could have asked me at a better time."

I suppose I could have waited for a more romantic setting but she was about to leave, it was one of those now or never choices. Her past was behind her now & a new future awaited for her as well as me. I knew she still held a few secrets from me, but I wasn't going to pressure her into anything, when she was ready for me to now she'd tell me.

Monday morning came around; it was the first morning that I woke up as an engaged man. A date would be decided upon today, I would have been happy if the wedding were tomorrow but I knew that wasn't possible.

I was always told that I would be just like my father, going from woman-to-woman, bed-to-bed, never knowing how many children I had fathered. His longest relationship was with my mother, whom he was married to for a year. They both ran off with someone else & I got stuck with my father. Would my relationship with Sango end up the same way? Neither of us had a very good background of faithfulness.

As I stared out the window of our bedroom I suddenly felt her hand on my bare shoulder & all my doubts and worries flew out the door. It was then I realized that no one, anywhere in the world, could ever take her place, we would be together until the day one of us passed on.

"Today's the day we decide on a date." I said

"I know" she replied as she moved behind me & started massaging my shoulders "I was thinking maybe in September" she said softly.

By this time I felt like I was in a different world.

"If that's okay with you."

"It's Perfect"

The massage stopped & Sango was now lying beside me on her stomach. She had on a short red satin gown & she looked as pretty as any lingerie model. Sango was the woman I knew that could pull off the no makeup, morning look. Then it happened. My lecherous ways started to take over, Sango's butt was just inches from my hand. My heart didn't want to spoil the mood but the rest of me did. I tried to think of something else but the lech in me took over.

"What the hell" I said

"What?" she asked confused

I quickly placed my hand on her butt.

"Miroku, get your hand off my butt." She said as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower"

"Sounds like fun to me, I can't wait"

"Well you're gonna have to, go use the other shower & take a cold one"

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because the doctor said that Miroku Jr. can't come out & play for at least three weeks. It's only been two days."

"That SUCKS!"

'_That's just wrong. Three weeks. How can I possible manage three weeks when she's walking around in sexy lingerie? That's easy for the doctor to say he's in his fifties, probably has an old hag at home, & would love to get three weeks away from her. I'm twenty-seven, my fiancée is a stripper, & I'm having to suffer.'_

Yet another Monday to put on a suit & tie, although the tie is usually gone by the end of the day & is in my briefcase. As I finished putting on the dreaded tie the smell of breakfast reached me. Before meeting Sango I would have grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl while running out the door.

"Miroku your tie is crooked." she said with a smile "Let me fix it for you"

"Just think in September it'll no longer be Sango Yamazaki instead it'll be Sango Nakamura"

"Yeah it does have a nice ring to it huh?"

"One day there will be three or four Nakamura's, if you get what I mean"

"We can talk about that later, you're going to late for work & your breakfast is going to cold."

"You do know that when these three weeks are up I plan on making up for lost time."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. The next chapter will be longer than this one.**


	12. Interruptions

**Sorry the chapter is so short but I really wanted to update & I didn't have a lot of time to spend on it, so here it is.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. Nobody. No how. No Way**

* * *

"Interruptions"

News of my engagement spread through the office building like a bad virus. Some people namely, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, & Koga were happy for me; others like everybody else criticized me behind my back for wanting to marry a stripper. Out of all the men working here, ninety-eight percent of them were looking for a… well a Paris Hilton or a Jessica Simpson look-a-like. Sango wasn't blond & she wasn't perfect. She had made mistakes but who hasn't. I didn't let it get to me though I knew who I loved, stripper or not.

"So let's talk about this bachelor party." Inuyasha said walking into my office.

"What bachelor party?" I asked

"The one we're gonna throw for ya. Although I think a stripper is off the list considerin' your marryin' one, don't think you'd too excited"

'_A bachelor party? Could be interesting.'_

"A bachelorette party?" asked Sango

"Yeah we can take you to a strip club to see a male stripper, for a change you can stuff money down his thong" Kagura said mischievously.

"Kagura?"

"What? You can't tell me I'm the only one in this room that's ever wanted to do that?"

"I think it sounds like fun." Yura added smiling.

"You're as bad as she is." Sango replied.

* * *

I have to admit I dreaded going home, there was so much sexual tension, so much in fact that words can't even being to describe it. I was sitting at the dining room table finishing up some paperwork, taking time out every now & then to glance at Sango. She was sitting in front of me reading one of those girly magazines with articles about pleasing your man in bed; she definitely didn't need help in that department, it was obviously just something to annoy me. Theawkward silence just had to go. 

"So Sango" I began "What's the chances of us getting a strippers pole in the bedroom?"

"Slim to none" she replied

"Why?"

"Because I don't need one to get your attention," she replied with a seductive kiss.

_'Well she's definitely right about that. Geez, I don't know how much more of this I can take.'_

**Three weeks later…**

"Hot damn" I said after realizing what today was. I quickly brushed my teeth, jumped in the shower, got dressed, put on my best cologne & headed for the kitchen.

_'Wow'_

She definitely must have remembered what today was with that skirt on. Short & black, a skirt worthy of this occasion & knowing Sango she had on a thong, leaving my favorite body part completely exposed.

"Did you bathe in your cologne this morning?" she asked turning to face me.

_'How'd she know? I didn't put on that much. Damn she must have a nose like a bloodhound. Time for Plan B.'_

"Morning honey" I said as I went in for my morning kiss, time for the hands to go up the shirt.

"Miroku what are you doing?"

"Trying to unhook this pesky bra, it's in my way"

"Yeah I can tell. What I want to know is why?"

"As of right now those three weeks are out the door. Hey I got it undone!"

"What did you do, have it marked on your calendar?"

"As a matter of a fact I did. Big red X. I consider today a special occasion, a holiday even."

I scooped Sango up in my arms & hurried off to the bedroom. Once the shirt & bra where on the floor, I figured nothing could possibly go wrong now. As I took off the skirt the phone rang twice & then stopped, I thought nothing of it but Sango on the other hand, that was a different story.

"Uh-oh" she muttered "Let me up Miroku"

Sango stepped onto the floor; the only thing remaining on her body was the purple lacey thong that I was just about to remove when she muttered those awful words.

"I don't like uh-ohs" I stated as Sango finished dressing & walked towards the door. "I especially don't like uh-ohs that involve putting clothes back on & walking out the door."

I was so dumbfounded about what just happened, I couldn't figure it out. The phone rings twice, she says uh-oh, & leaves.

_'What the hell is going on'_

After putting my shirt back on I went into the living room. To my absolute horror I discovered we had a guest, an uninvited guest, & definitely unwanted.

* * *

**AN: I really hope my next chapter will be longer. Please Review.**


	13. The Jailbird's Plot & Sango's Fear

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.**

**So with the disclaimer out of the way on to Chapter 13.**

"The Jailbird's Plot & Sango's fear"

"What the hell is he doing here?" I demanded as I gave the man a look that would have probably killed under different circumstances.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said in an almost apologetic tone "you probably don't even realize who I am"

"I know exactly who you are. You're Naraku's younger brother Muso & therefore I officially have cause to hate you"

My look of angry turned to look of confusion as I finally noticed Sango sitting right beside him. The same man who had helped Naraku make her life miserable & she was sitting next to him like nothing ever happened.

"Miroku I'm sorry" Sango stated "you caught me off guard this morning & I completely forgot to tell you that he was coming by"

_She knew the whole time; surely she didn't invite him here. Wait a minute. Did she dress like that for me… or for him?_

As far as I was concerned he had no reason for being in my apartment, on my couch, with my fiancée. I could feel the vein in my head pulsate with each wave of anger that thrashed around inside of me.

"Again with my question, what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded again.

"Of course" he started "I just came to tell you congratulations"

"Say again?"

"You're one lucky man Miroku, Sango is a very special woman. I played Naraku's game but I never hurt her, I talked ill of her when he was around but I never, ever hurt her. I hope that you won't harbor any aggressions towards me" he turned towards Sango & touched her hand before rising from the couch.

I was reaching my breaking point; it took all of my composure not to rip of his hand off.

"Miroku, Sango. I wish you both luck & happiness in your marriage" he said as he kissed her gently on the hand & walked out the door.

My mouth felt as if it had hit the floor at that moment, I was completely dumbfounded. I thought it was just a dream or maybe even a nightmare, way to creepy to be a dream.

"Close your mouth Miroku, you look like a frog waiting for his next meal," she said walking by me.

I stood there for several minutes trying to figure out if this was for real or just some freaky dream.

"Oh Miroku"

As I turned around & faced the direction of our bedroom I saw Sango had changed her clothes & she was now wearing a very revealing piece of lingerie. _If this is a dream I hope I never wake up._

**Later that day…**

"I'm surprised they let you talk to me," stated Muso

"I suppose they figure that every jailbird needs a visit from… family. What the hell are doin' here anyway?" Naraku said gruffly.

"I just thought that you might like to know that Sango is getting married"

I hush of silence swept over the room as Naraku's eyes narrowed & glared back at Muso. The stare was cold & cruel. If one looked hard enough they could see the fires of hell gleaming back at them. The silence broke as Naraku started cracking his knuckles.

_**CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**_

"That's… that's um… irritating" Muso said wincing.

"Does it look like a give a damn if you're irritated? I don't give a rat's ass about your irritation. Married? When is the glorious occasion & who is the bitch marring?"

"It's September 21 & she's marrying Miroku Nakamura"

"I should've known, I should've have killed her when I had the chance, I should've… I should've gotten somebody else to do it for me, someone who can get the job done"

Naraku grinned wickedly at Muso who obviously wasn't paying him any attention.

He was in the middle of yawning when he saw Naraku's grin turn back into a nasty scowl.

"You mean me?" Muso asked in disbelief as he pointed to himself.

"No I meant the window. Of course I meant you shit for brains"

"And end up in jail like you? Let me think about that for a minute… um thinking… thinking… still thinking. Hell. No. It ain't worth it. Let Sango & Miroku live happily ever after like Cinderella & Prince Charming. Let. It. Go."

"Get over your feelings for her. She doesn't love, she never did. She couldn't have she was sleeping with me"

Naraku knew that he had struck a nerve from the look on Muso's face & that was exactly what he had hoped for. Muso had a temper & Naraku knew it, if he could hit the spot that hurt him the most he knew Muso would do his bidding.

"Your wrong she did love me"

"If you say so. Kinda strange though. She was in love with you but yet she had all those steamy lust filled nights with me. We took a lot of showers together. There was a lot of sex too. Beds, cars, floors, pretty much anywhere a person can have sex, we did, Sango was pretty much up for… anything. Anytime. Anywhere."

On the inside Naraku was smiling he knew that Muso was buying every lie that he told, knowing that every word that he said about Sango was a downright lie. He had to keep lying until Muso agreed to do his dirty work.

"Yep. She was a wild one" Naraku added "Good in bed too, she was…"

"Shut up! When I go to the wedding… I'll hire someone to do it for me. I know some people who are good at what they do, better than me. Sango. Will. Die." Muso said as he stood up & stormed out the door.

Naraku grinned his infamous smile of sick delight at the thought of Sango's demise & the fact that she would be shot down in cold blood at her own wedding made it even more delightful in his twisted mind.

**September 21: Our Wedding Day…**

The cathedral was filled with the fragrant scent of flowers & the sunlight that illuminated through the stained glass windows made it even more perfect. The guests had starting arriving, some talked of how the decorations looked others gossiped about the fact that Miroku Nakamura, big time businessman was marrying a stripper.

I was in my dressing room putting on my jacket when the door flung open.

"I hate this thing." Inuyasha griped as he tugged at the tie.

"He's been fussing ever since he put it on." Sesshomaru stated.

"He's nothing but a big baby." Koga added.

"You've been fussing also." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"Now who's the big baby, idiot." Inuyasha snapped.

"Are you okay?" Hachi asked

"Fine. Just a little nervous. It's not everyday that I get married." I responded nervously.

"I should hope not cause I ain't puttin' this thing back on. So if you get divorced & decide you wanna marry somebody else, leave me out of it." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry, Sango's the only woman for me, I love her"

**Sango's Dressing Room…**

Kagome, Kagura, Ayame, & Yura walked into Sango's dressing room smiling & laughing today was a big day & a happy day. They found Sango standing in front of her mirror dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder white gown. But she didn't look happy she looked afraid.

"Sango darling. What's wrong?" Yura asked

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen"

**A/N: Please Review.**


	14. Here Comes the Bride

**Okay so this story will come to an end in the next chapter, just to let you know. And if you haven't read my other two stories 'Sacrifice' & 'Forbidden Love' please read them & let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... like you didn't know that was coming**

"Here Comes the Bride"

Weddings always made me nervous, there was always this fear in the back of my mind that something bad would happen at someone's wedding. Call me crazy but ever since I saw two of my best friends dumped at the alter I always thought my wedding would end up the same way. Inuyasha's complaining made me more anxious than ever.

"I am so hungry" Inuyasha complained, "I can't wait to eat. Especially the cake & Sango better've gotten chocolate, I hate everything else & if she got coconut I'm gonna hurl besides that it gives me gas"

"Thanks for sharing that with us we really appreciate it" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"You're welcome"

"She didn't get coconut… did she?" Koga asked

"God I hope not" I replied

I glanced at my watch & sighed _'Five more minutes, I don't know if I can wait that long'_

Those five minutes felt more like five hours. As I stood at the alter, I could see people, people that I considered friends & co-workers, laughing, whispering, & the ever poplar pointing of fingers. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was so amusing, they were still hung up on the fact that Sango, the love of my life, was a stripper & to be honest I don't think they ever planned on letting that fact go for a long time. I rolled my eyes _'Some people are just so narrow-minded'_

A soft melody from the piano interrupted my thoughts as Inuyasha, my best man, escorted Kagome, Sango's maid of honor, to the alter. Soon followed by the rest of the wedding party. Then the Wedding March. The whispers, snickers, & pointing all came to an abrupt halt as the entire cathedral of people stood up to welcome the blushing bride through the antique doors. A vision of beauty was walking towards me. The gown she had picked out emphasized her beauty. Her eyes glistened like jewels & her cheeks held the slight glow of a blush. Her long silky brown hair was swept away from her face making her bare shoulders more visible, which made a smile escape my lips. I felt more like a teenager with a high-school crush than a grown man getting married. She placed her hand on top of mine & the ceremony began. I was so enthralled with Sango's beauty that the minister's words went unheard until the I do's.

"Do you Miroku Nakamaru take Sango Yamazaki as your wife?"

I glanced at Sango & smiled happily "I do"

"And do you Sango Yamazaki take Miroku Nakamura as your husband?"

A moment of silence, she hesitated _'I knew it dumped at the alter. Why do they always wait until the wedding to do the dumping? Why don't they just…'_

"I do"

"I know pronounce you man & wife you may now kiss the bride"

_'Finally my favorite part'_

The reception was going very well & luckily for everyone Sango didn't get coconut but chocolate. Then Muso came up to us.

"Sango I need to speak with you in private, if Miroku doesn't mind of course" he stated.

"Miroku it's ok, Muso's a decent guy." she pleaded.

"Fine" I replied reluctantly as I watched them walk outside to the patio.

"Sango I must give you my sincerest apology, I don't want you to say anything, just hear me out. Naraku wanted me to… to… kill you today, at the wedding but I can't do it. I want you to be happy & have a long life with Miroku, you deserve it. You've been living in a hell on earth for too long, it's about time you find heaven on earth. I had to apologize before I left, I'm moving to Kyoto, my train leaves in an hour"

"Thank you. I hope that you'll be happy in Kyoto, I accept your apology. I won't be telling Miroku though he might not be as understanding as I am"

I watched them from my chair & felt my blood boiling when I saw him kiss her, even if it was on the cheek, it really pissed me off.

"What was that all about? Especially that kiss" I asked

"He just wanted to tell me he was moving it was just a kiss goodbye, it's not the end of the world & considering we haven't even been married an hour yet I don't think it's grounds for a divorce"

"I'm not letting you go anyway, we're going to be married for the rest of our lives"

I pulled Sango in close for a kiss only to be interrupted by Ayame.

"Come on you two it's time to throw the bouquet & the garter, you two have a honeymoon to go on. So let's get this done & get you two out of here." she said "All single women gather 'round Sango's gonna throw the bouquet. Kagome come on"

"I don't think so Ayame, it's just not my thing" Kagome said.

"She's worried that if she catches it, she'll have to marry Inuyasha" Kagura replied

"Honey that only happens if he catches the garter & he's too interested in that cake to even worry about anything else" Yura added.

"Fine"

I watched as the women gathered behind Sango as she got ready to throw the bouquet, she gave me a little smile & tossed the bouquet of roses behind her.

"It's mine" Ayame shouted

"Oh no I don't think so" Kagura shouted back as she pushed Ayame out of the way.

"Trust me you two can have it" Kagome replied as the bouquet fell into her arms. "I said I _didn't_ want it"

It was now my turn Sango sat down in a chair, _'This is gonna be fun' _I slowly pulled up the gown to reveal Sango's smooth legs & the garter placed delicately on her thigh.

"What the hell's he doin'" Inuyasha asked

"You pull it off with your teeth" Koga replied.

"Ew… I am not putting my mouth much less my teeth on Sango"

"Not you stupid, Miroku has to do it" Sesshomaru replied.

"We just catch it" Hachi added

"What the hell you wanna catch it for?"

"Whoever catches it is the next to get married, fool." Sesshomaru answered

"Yeah… okay… well while ya'll do that I'm gonna eat my cake. Have fun"

I pulled it off slowly enjoying every moment, as I prepared to toss it I saw Inuyasha wolfing down a huge slice of cake & remembered that Kagome had caught the bouquet & aimed straight for him. I flung the garter, which landed right in the middle of Inuyasha's plate. _'Bull's-eye. All that time playing darts has paid off'_

"Congratulations!" Yura exclaimed as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder "Looks like you're marrying Inuyasha"

"So um…" Inuyasha began pointing at the garter "what's this mean again"

"You're the next to marry & considering Kagome caught the bouquet, you're marrying her" Sesshomaru replied

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed

"I _hate_ you"

"Miroku… I'm ready to go on our honeymoon… I bought some new outfits… outfits made especially for the bedroom" Sango whispered.

"We have a plane catch, so let's wrap this up." I said

Inside the limo I had placed champagne in the fridge with two glasses.

"A toast to a long future together" I said

"To a love that will never die"

"…and to lot's of children"

**_End Chapter_**

**A/N: Like I said the next chapter will be the last. So do Sango & Miroku ever have a baby or babies? What happens to everyone else? All these questions will be answered in the next & last chapter if you review. So what are you waiting for. The more reviews the faster you'll find out.**


	15. Surprises

**So this is it the last chapter well enjoy. After this I'll be working on developing 'Forbidden Love' & 'Sacrifice' more & possibly start a new story. I get bored.**

**Disclaimer: After all these chapters something tells me that this chapter isn't any different.**

"Surprises"

**Three Months Later…**

Sango & I had been married for three months & our friends decided to treat us to dinner I would have preferred a nice restaurant but instead we were invited to Inuyasha's place. As we ate our dinners I noticed Sango ate very little, she mostly just pushed the food around her plate with a fork. It wasn't like her at all considering yesterday she had the appetite of a cow.

"What?" she snapped

"Honey I didn't say anything" I responded

"Maybe not but you were looking at me funny & it irritates me"

"Come on Miroku, cleanin' kitchens is woman's work" Inuyasha said

"Woman's work?" Kagome shouted

"Yeah. You cook it, you clean it babe"

As we exited the kitchen I still couldn't figure out why Sango had such a pissy attitude with me.

"You know if it wasn't for his dimples I would have left him a long time ago" Kagome said

"Kagome I've seen Inuyasha smile a bunch of times & I don't remember ever seeing dimples" Kagura stated

"I don't mean his face"

"You mean he has ass dimples?" Ayame asked in disbelief

"Yeah & they are so cute &…"

"Do we really have to talk about Inuyasha's crusty ass after we just ate" Sango snapped

A hush of silence swept over the kitchen as Kagome just stood there drying the same plate over & over with a shocked look on her face she glanced over at Kagura & then to Ayame who had the same look on their faces.

"Okay since no one else is going to ask, I will. What the hell is your problem?" Kagura demanded

"Nothing I just don't feel very well that's all" Sango replied "I'm a couple of weeks late & it's just really making me feel bad"

"Have you checked to see if you're pregnant?" Ayame asked

"No, because I'm not pregnant. I can't be we've only been married for three months"

"Honey as horny as that thing is, it's definitely not impossible" Kagura added trying to bring Sango back to reality.

"I have one of those home pregnancy test things, I just bought it & I think you should use it" Kagome said

"Fine I'll use it but I'm telling you it's going to be negative"

* * *

"How can you just sit there & be so calm?" Kagome asked

"Because it's negative" Sango said as she rolled her eyes & walked into the bathroom to check the results. She emerged moments later. "So how accurate is this thing?"

"Ninety-nine percent accurate" Kagome responded

"So there's a one-percent chance this thing is wrong right?"

"You mean it's positive?"

"I hate pink"

* * *

The car ride home was quiet; the conversation once home was no different. I had no idea what was wrong with her, on the way to Inuyasha's she bit my head off the way over there & on the way home she says nothing; doesn't even look at me.

"Miroku I think we need to talk" she said.

'Oh God, not that we need to talk line, never good, especially for the man'

"How soon did you… want children?"

"Anytime is good with me because I love how you get them"

"Well we'll be having one in about eight months. I'm pregnant, probably a month along"

"…Pregnant? You mean my baby's gonna have a baby?"

"Don't get your hope's up, remember what happened last time"

"Honey that was then this is now. We're gonna have that baby & then another one & then another & then maybe one more &…"

"Miroku, one at a time please"

"A baby, there's gonna be a little Miroku running around"

**Eight Months Later…**

Sango's pregnancy was like a roller coaster ride, one day she hated me; the nest day she loved me. We had one scare during the pregnancy & we were afraid we'd be living the same nightmare as before but everything turned out just fine. When we got the first ultrasound done I was cloud nine, Sango on the other hand was so shocked she couldn't say anything.

"Get him out of here" Sango said out of breathe

"Sango I'm the father I get to stay"

"Don't remind me."

"Honey it can't be that hard"

"Miroku you're further pissing me off. I'm sweating from every pore that my body has, I hurt in places that shouldn't hurt, & in a minute they'll be giving me an epidural in… my… back. Here's the best part there's two that want out not one but two, your horny ass got me pregnant with twins. So don't mess with me."

"Okay Mrs. Nakamura we're going to give you the epidural now & get these babies out"

I had never been in the same room with any woman giving birth & now I knew why. The reasons were obvious besides the fact that it grossed me out, these were the only children I had ever fathered & until now I had no reason to be in there. I was a father… a father I had waited so long for those words, me a father.

"Congratulations daddy" Sango said as she held Haruko in her arms.

"Congratulations to you too mommy" I replied holding Toshi.

"Now Miroku that's get a few things straight okay. I don't want my sons coming home from their first day of school with red hand prints on their faces or notes from the teacher because they grabbed a little girl on the butt. Understand?"

"…"

"Miroku? Did you hear me?"

"Yes honey. They'll wait until their teenagers & then they'll start taking after daddy"

"Miroku!"

"I was joking, they'll be perfect gentlemen"

**Five Years Later… Sango POV**

"Hi mommy" Haruko said as he ran through the door.

"Hi honey. How was your first day at school?" I asked

"It was great. I made a lot of new friends"

"Where's your brother?"

"He's comin'… I'm gonna go see daddy"

As Toshi walked through the door he handed me a note.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Nakamura:_

_I would like to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon after school to discuss Toshi's behavior. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Yamaguchi_

"What did you do?"

Toshi looked up at me & grinned.

'_That grin… that perverted little grin, I've seen that grin before but… oh my God. It's Miroku made over!' _

"My hand touched heaven today"

"Excuse me?"

"I touched Akane's butt"

"Miroku!"

* * *

"Whatever Happened to…"

**Inuyasha & Kagome:** They eventually got married & had one child named Shippo, & then they separated & got right back together. Inuyasha's ass dimples are now a favorite topic around the office. Who knew for that matter who would want to?

**Sesshomaru & Kagura: **Engaged but not married yet, they have two girls Rin & Kanna & a dog named Jaken.

**Koga & Ayame: **They got married two years after we did; they also have twin boys Ginta & Hakkaku.

**Muso: **He now has a girlfriend according to Sango, he calls sometimes. She told me what Naraku wanted him to do at our wedding but I know why he didn't do it; he still has feelings for her. As long as he's in Kyoto & we're in Tokyo it shouldn't be too much of an issue.

**Naraku: **He eventually had congestive heart failure & died. All those years of drugs & drinking heavily finally took its toll on his heart. Who knew he even had a heart? Knowing him he's probably trying to take over hell at this very moment, Satan will probably be out of a job before long.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Haruko means 'First Born' (the name is obvious, he was born first) & Toshi means 'Mirror Image' (perfect name considering he took after Miroku). Review! Please!**

**A BIG thank you to all my reviewers & to everyone who put me on their favorite & alert lists. To be honest I never thought my story that was a product of boredom would get so many reviews. So thank you, you guys are great.**


End file.
